Vermelho e Laranja
by Thais Vaughn
Summary: Snape em conflito interno...com um fantasma de um doce desprezo.


Doce tormento.

A escuridão pode assustar alguns e atrair a outros. Não são todos que amam o verão. Muito menos os que gostam de ser agradáveis.

_Estranho eu me interessar por alguém assim._ Isso ecoava pela mente de Snape durante toda uma prolongada tarde de sábado em Hogwarts. Observava tranqüilamente um grupo de garotas da Grifinória que andava em volta do lago. Ele se sentara numa sombra distante e discreta, onde poderia ver tudo sem recíproca dos outros estudantes.

Era o fim de tarde e estavam no outono. Olhando para a parte mais alta da Floresta podia-se ver um mar de ouro, com pinceladas de vermelho. Não estava quente, e não estava frio. Havia uma brisa leve que fazia os cabelos das garotas balançarem. Mas Snape estava hipnotizado por apenas uma delas.

Vermelho...laranja...esvoaçante. Algumas folhas caíam entre os trocos, aterrisando suavemente sobre a relva, em câmera lenta se via elas dançarem no ar, bailarinas de vermelho. Os cabelos dela...ondulando conforme o vento. A grama era verde, e estava "limpa" devido à chuva que tiveram pela manhã. Verde, pelas colinas. Subindo pelos pés de Snape, tocando seus pulmões com o cheiro fresco. Os olhos dela, paralisadores de desprevenidos. Nuvens se movimentando languidamente pelo céu, brancas, frias...deslizando. A pele dela, refrescada pela brisa.

_Talvez seja só porque eu não poderei tê-la. _A idéia de desafio atraía-o. Talvez atraia muitos dos garotos. _Ela, com certeza. Até aquele maldito Potter. De todos, tinha que ser justo ele. Tinha, eu sei. Minha sorte sempre foi exagerada, não seria agora que ela se amenizaria. Claro que não._ Mas ela com certeza não compartilhava do interesse de Potter. _Nem do meu. E eu com certeza também não deveria nem pensar em nada sobre ela. Mestiça. _O sangue corre nas veias e nas artérias, num contato físico não se encosta nele. _Mas isso é contra os meus princípios. _Sempre existem exceções.

Com o pôr do sol, o grupo de garotas entrava no castelo de novo. O céu estava vermelho e laranja. _Parece que é de propósito._ _Pare de me provocar._  
Ele se levantou e entrou pela porta do castelo também, carregando o livro que levara de pretexto para vigiar seu tormento. Era um ótimo álibi para quem questionasse o que estava fazendo ali. _Não que seja realmente necessário. Afinal...quem se importa?_

_

* * *

_

Sentado num sofá de couro negro no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, lá pelas 2 da madrugada, Snape observava hipnotizado o fogo da lareira. Vermelho e laranja. _Não parece,** é** de propósito. Vá embora. Eu não te quero perturbando minha mente._ As chamas subiam e desciam, também dançavam...mais uma vez as bailarinas. O calor chegava ao seu corpo, e ele se irritava. _Eu te odeio_. Nada mais sincero. _Provavelmente isso é mútuo. _Nada mais verdadeiro. Sua pele pareceu se contrair, junto com seu coração que batia lentamente. Quase desmaiou. _Talvez desmaiar, mas jamais cair no sono. Impossível dormir com você me chamando com seu desprezo caloroso. Se eu for esperar você ir embora para poder dormir, vou morrer sentado olhando seu fantasma dançar na lareira._

Se levantou e pegou em sua mala um frasco com uma poção azul-céu, com uma aparência de tranqüilizadora. Ele tinha direito de usar os ingredientes para poções. Era considerado muito bom nisso em Hogwarts.

"Você pode me vencer enquanto estiver acordado e não me deixando dormir" sussurrou ele, olhando para o fogo que estalou desafiando-o "mas enquanto eu possuir esse frasco, eu venço durante a noite". _A menos que você invada meus sonhos...que se tornam pesadelos._ O que era inevitável.

Depois de tomar um gole da poção e desmaiar sobre o sofá, foi desarmado de sua consciência. Ele não sabia, mas enquanto estava acordado era menos vulnerável ao seu doce tormento. Quando dormia não havia como se esconder por trás da cortina de frieza e sarcasmo. E ele foi envolvido pelo vermelho e laranja. Queimando maravilhosamente...mal ele sabia, que sorria quando tinha pesadelos. Ele amava seus pesadelos. E amava seu tormento. Mas ele nunca iria admitir...Enquanto estivesse acordado.

Queimando de olhos fechados e com um meio-sorriso nos lábios, ele murmurou... "Lily...".

Fim . . .

* * *

N/A: fiz a fic por causa dos molangos -vochola-. achei q fico um lixo...até pq nao gosto de short fic xP. mas foi bom pq adorei escrever sobre o snape xD 

deixem alguma review pa mim? -calinha de coitada-

ah, e nao me odeiem por causa de I.I. ... nao posso fazer nada se nao consigo terminar. u.u

vlw.


End file.
